A Baptism, Two Weddings and a Funeral
by Serpico1986
Summary: Rodney and Harriett Miller (Ian s parents) discuss a few big events of a family history.


**Hello ColbiWest and DSCWin, here´s another story over thhe most fun Greek family ever (because i don´t know other Greek Family)**

 **The one shot bellow, it´s actually 4 mini stories in one and despite of the Baptism came first in the tittle, the story is writting in order of events (The wedding for the first movie; Paris baptism; the wedding for the second movie. And eventually Toula´s funeral in the other fanfiction Forever Family)**

 **All this shots hhovewer,are written under Rodney and Harriett (Ian´s Parents) perspectives of these 4 events.**

 **I hope you liked it and i wish you a nice reading time.**

 **Ahh! thwe othher author who put me on his follow list after my Twilight story, you´re more thhan welcome to read this story as well, i hope you like it.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **A BAPTISM, TWO WEDDINGS AND A FUNERAL**

 **Wedding 1 (1999)–** With their only son finally wedded, Rodney and Harried could finally sigh relieved, now that they had the possibility of have grandchildren in the future. However, the old father was worried, Ian was always a bit withdraw, his relationships never lasted long, and since the bride's family was rather suffocating, he was worried that his son would not be able to put up with that life and give up the marriage.

''you think our son is happy with the life he choose?'' asked Rodney one night, a week after the wedding

''I think so dear, him and the girl… Fortoula? Seems a nice girl and they seems to really love each other'' Harriet smiled

''and the Greek family isn´t that bad when you get used to them, they actually quite fun'' said the husband ''but you know our son, he´s very withdraw, I'm worry he don´t managed to handle all this life he chose and it will be a shame if he break the girl´s heart''

''oh Rodney, nonsense, they love each other, it will never gonna happen…Ian have a mind of his own, if he got upset he will say so and his wife will accept''

''he accepted to turn himself Greek… without saying another word''

''he told us, he wanted to do everything to stay with her, if he wasn´t happy he would never done that'' Harriett point out

''yeah, you´re right, I just got a little worried, that´s all, sometimes I think we should talk more often with him'' Rodney breathed

''Ian is happy dear, that´s what matter to us'' the wife smiled as they turn themselves to sleep. **(Wedding 1 – The End)**

* * *

 **A Baptism (early 2000)** – ''so, you already decided where she´s going to be baptized?'' Harriett asked one afternoon as Ian and Toula gone to visit her and Rodney with baby Paris

''we talked to my in-laws and we agreed to baptize her at the Episcopal Church'' said Ian

''oh, that´s wonderful'' Harriet smiled

''and your father agreed?'' Rodney asked Toula, who blushed and look at her husband

''well… Dad isn´t happy, he want Paris to be baptized in the Greek Orthodox Church, but we told him she can be baptized in both churches, so next year she will be baptized Greek'' Toula explain

''and why Paris for a name?''

''it´s a Greek name dad'' Ian frowned ''she needs to have a Greek name, since she´s half Greek. Her full name is Paris Victoria''

''isn´t Paris a male name?'' Harriett asked as the only Paris she knows beside the French capital was a character from Shakespeare

''in Greece it´s a unisex name. Paris means Great Lover'' said Toula ''but Ian and I decided to call her Vicky''

''oh, you call her Vicky, I call her Paris'' Ian played along tickling his wife

''Victoria I my favorite name, I wanted to call her just Victoria, Paris was Ian´s idea'' Toula defend herself

''son, why you didn´t let your wife chose the name?'' Rodney asked and Ian could see his father doesn´t like his choice of name.

''Dad, we already said, she´s half Greek, she need to have a Greek name'' he said and Toula shook her head, Ian´s easygoing nature sometimes annoyed her

''well, since everything is settled for the baptism, I will call Regina and her husband and call them to be Paris's godparents'' Harriett changed the subject

''Mom, they live in Wisconsin, it´s too far'' Ian growled

''Regina and Rodrigo are you only cousins, they have to come'' she said ''and I call Father Paul and schedule the day'' Upon hearing that Ian tried to protest, but Toula touched his arm, stopping him.

With everything settled then, Toula and Ian return to the Greek Town, in order to tell her family what they decided, once they left, Rodney look at his wife puzzled, like he was afraid of something.

''Wat is it dear?''

''you think we made a mess with the Greeks? I mean, they can hate our son because of the baptism thing''

''no'' Harriett shook her head ''I don´t think they would be angry at Ian, you heard Toula, her family agreed with our granddaughter been baptized into both religions''

''yeah, I think you´re right'' the old man nodded ''besides, I can´t wait to see Kosta´s face having a granddaughter baptized into the Episcopal Church'' he laughed, but Harriet disapproved his attitude **(A Baptism – The End)**

* * *

 **Wedding 2 (mid 2016)** Rodney and Harriett learned about Kosta and Maria unmade wedding by their granddaughter, when the girl gone to study in their house one afternoon, she was annoyed with all her Greek family bombarding her with questions about university and decided that spending a few hours with her paternal grandparents would be relaxing.

After a few minutes of talking, Paris let go the information that her maternal grandparents weren't actually married and both Rodney and Harriet got shocked and worried at the same time.

''and about your parents? Don´t tell us they isn´t married either'' Rodney asked

''oh no!'' Paris exclaimed ''Mom and Dad searched it, they are indeed married, just pappu Gus and Yjayja Maria aren´t, but I don´t know why actually''

''ohh, what a relief huh honey?'' the grandmother said

''what they are planning to do now?'' Rodney asked ''they need to get married again''

''it´s what Pappou Gus is trying to convince Yjayja Maria to do, but…well, they are stubborn. Dad said thanks God however, they have Mom to fix everything''

''your whole family actually sweetheart, tell your grandparents when you got home, that Harry and I will help with everything''

''Thanks Pappou''

''oh yes, we would love to help organize another wedding, didn´t we Rodney?''

''indeed''

''it´s so exciting'' she exclaimed and Paris laughed.

A few days later, when Aunt Voula called them asking for a reunion at Toula and Ian´s house, to help reorganize the wedding, they immediately said they would help and Rodney of course, tweeted all the news, to the rest of the family. Maria and Gus Portokalos was finally getting married **(Wedding 2 – The End)**

* * *

 **And A Funeral (later 2016) –** The Old Miller couple sat side by side on the pews at the Greek Church without a word, though deep inside, they both felt guilty for not knowing how to comfort their son and granddaughter at that difficult time, just watching as the priest proclaimed a few words in Greek on behalf of their deceased daughter in law.

Sure, during the whole week, since that night at the hospital, both husband and wife tried to be productive around Ian, Paris and the rest of the family, so, while Rodney, Nick, Taki and Angelo join Ian at the funeral home to help him choose funeral´s stuff, Harriet an a few of Toula´s cousin helped with a few other preparations, while Aunt Voula and Athena tried to comfort Maria, Gus and Paris. Still, neither Rodney nor Harriett said an exactly word of comfort to their son. They had hugged him and Paris at lot that day, but there was something a bit off in the relationship, although Ian seemed to understand and didn´t hope to his parents to be fussing around that much.

''I'm feeling guilty Harriett'' Rodney lamented later that night, when they got back home after the funeral. '' our son has suffered so much since his wife became ill and the only thing we told him was that the transplant might not work, instead of encouraging him''

'' we had no way of knowing what was going to happen, Rodney, still, I'm feeling guilty too… poor Ian, we should be there to him''

''he will survive this Harriett, our son is strong, one day he will put that aside and will start to live again, he´s still young, 54-years old is still young''

''Rodney…'' the wife look at him shocked ''you know how much he loved his wife''

''I know this dear, I'm not saying he will forget her, but he will overcame his loss for Paris, she needs him now more than anyone, he have to live for her sake''

''you´re right dear, I'm sorry'' Harriett hold his hand

''I will have a bath and go to bed, I'm exhausted'' Rodney said

''right, I will call Ian again ask him if he need us to go to his house tomorrow than I will go to bed myself''

''no'' the man said ''let´s call him tomorrow, he and Paris need to be alone now, let them grieve in peace, tomorrow we go to his house, in order to help them and the rest of the family with everything'' he said and the woman nodded knowing her husband was right.

Time was the only thing that could easy her son´s pain right now.

 **THE END**


End file.
